bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fearless VeggieTales: The Rift Between Our Worlds
The Fearless VeggieTales: The Rift Between Our Worlds is a crossover role-playing video game developed by StormieCreater. It is a crossover between VeggieTales and StormieCreater's The Fearless Five. Synopsis Westerville and Bumblyberg are two different cities from two different worlds. However, when a tear rips through the skies of both these cities, they are sucked through, causing the two worlds to collide into a hodgepodge of a world called Rift City. Now, it is up to Persephone Collins and Larry the Cucumber to team up, rescue their friends, and restore their worlds before it is too late! Gameplay The player first plays as Persephone Collins, the main protagonist of The Fearless Five and lead singer of that titular band, who had been cast away to the Underground Realm. After saving Charlie Pincher from the Rift's Glitches, he gives Persephone a USB, which the player can name, that can save both their universes. From that point on, Charlie can contact Persephone throughout the game with any messages or hints. Persephone fights the enemies off on her own until she bumps into Larry, who got stuck in a stump in the Forest Realm, and she helps him pull him out. After a brief tutorial on how to use Larry, he and Persephone team up to find their closest friends, who have been banished to six of the realms. If you save a friend, they appear in the City Realm, where you can just chat with them about various topics. After saving Larry and learning how to use him, Persephone is also given a phone, which allows her to call up friends in battle. Those saved from the different realms may appear on the list. Fights All throughout the game, to earn XPs, the player has to fight enemies called Rift Glitches that are scattered throughout the realms of the Rift. Each time the player touches an enemy, they go into a fight. If the player defeats it, they will gain XPs, and if enough XPs are gained, they get to level up. Sometimes, they can even collect gems. During the fight, the player can also earn damage if the enemy gets them without dodging. If the player's HP goes to zero, they pass out. Minor fights usually start when the player touches an enemy. Major fights start when the enemy obstructs the player's way so they have to fight it (and defeat it) in order to get through. The bigger the enemy is, the more gems they get to collect. Special Skills Alter ego fighting There are also special moves you can do, where Larry dresses up as Larry-Boy and Persephone dresses as The Persephonator. After choosing a specific skill, the alter ego attacks the glitch with a significant damage level on the enemy. Phone a friend You have the choice to phone a friend to help you fight in battle, but it drains your battery as a result. Different friends have different power ranks. The more powerful the friend is, the more battery it drains from your phone. Collection Across the realms, the player can collect either gems or items that come in small treasure boxes. There are also specific foods you can by from the City Realm that can help with your health. Healing Aids Healing aids are items you can use to boost or revive your health. * Health Aid- Helps increase your HP * Life Aid- Revives the character Foods These foods help restore both HPs of Larry and Persephone *Cupcakes- restore 15 HPs *Bread- restores 20 HPs *Pizza- restores 40 HPs *Spaghetti- restores 60 HPs *Drumsticks- restores 80 HPs *French Toast- restores all HPs Chargers Different types of portable chargers are also available to find in treasure chests across the realms * White Chargers- Charge 15% * Blue Chargers- Charge 20% * Green Chargers- Charge 50% * Purple Chargers- Charge 80% * Black Chargers- Charge 100% Ranks Throughout the games, if you level up 10 times you go up a rank. The highest rank you can get is a star. This is a list of ranks from lowest to highest: *Diamond *Heart *Club *Spade *Star Shopping If you enter the City Realm of the Rift, you can shop to get items, soundtracks, or special moves. If you save Pa Grape, he will open a shop in the realm where you buy items. Saving Once you reach a certain point in the game, there is a small cell tower you can plug your USB in and click the save button, which saves your game. Characters Main *Persephone Collins *Larry the Cucumber Allies from The Fearless Five *Sebastion Cordelli *Azul *Reggie *Derrik *Seleste *Phillip, Craig, and Dean *Sergei Allies from VeggieTales *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Charlie Pincher Shopkeepers (From both worlds) *Pa Grape (if you save him) -Healing Aids (any rank) *Laura Carrot, Junior Asparagus (when you save him), Maisy, Talia, Orville, Jasper, and Anais- Foods (any rank) *Donny and Gary- Special moves (any rank) *Gideon and Calliope- Chargers (any rank) *Petunia Rhubarb and Abbie- Foods (rank club exclusive) *Petal and Aisa- Healing Aids (rank club exclusive) *Scooter and Phineas- Special moves (rank club exclusive) *Wendy and Walter- Chargers (rank club exclusive, green and purple chargers added) *Madame Blueberry and Mr. Lunt- Foods (rank star exclusive) *The French Peas- Healing Aids (Rank star exclusive) *Axel and Kevin- Special moves (Star rank exclusive) *Blandi, Minerva, and Paris- Chargers (Star rank exclusive, black chargers added) Enemies *Grey Glitch *Green Glitch *Red Glitch *Blue Glitch *Purple Glitch *Midnight blue Glitch *Pink Glitch *Cyan Glitch *White Glitch *Lavender Glitch *Dark Grey Glitch *Lime Green Glitch *Black Glitch Bosses * Sandaracus * Addax * Tsunamus * Oberon * General Aches * Pompadourus * Frostbite * Norebo * Cumulonimbus * Discord * The Weedlings * The Mother Glitch Voice Cast * Kayla R.- Persephone Collins, Seleste, Abbie, Gary, Anais, Aisa, Calliope * Mike Nawrocki- Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean Claude Pea, Azul, Craig * Brian Hull- Sebastion Cordelli, Phineas, Paris * Phil Visher- Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Reggie, Phillip, Mr. Lunt, Phillipe Pea * Lisa Visher- Junior Asparagus * Rob Paulsen- Donny, Scooter * Tress MacNeille- Maisy, Petal, Jasper, Minerva * Megan Murphy- Madame Blueberry, Talia, Blandi, Wendy Weatherbee * Brian K. Roberts- Dean * Tim Hodge- Charlie Pincher * Cyndi Trent- Petunia Rhubarb * Keri Pisapia- Laura Carrot * Jim Poole- Scooter Carrot * J. Chris Wall- Axel * Kirby Morrow- Kevin * Mark Lowry- Gideon * Al Yankovic- Walter Weatherbee * TBA- Sergei Worlds *Underground Realm *Forest Realm *City Realm *Desert Realm *Water Realm *Hidden Realm *Lunar Realm *Sugar Realm *Beach Realm *Snow Realm *Lunar Realm (Dark Side) *Cloud Realm *Ruined Realm *Garden Realm *Dark Realm Trivia * This game was heavily inspired by the Mario and Luigi game franchise from Nintendo. **It was also inspired by the episode "The Console" from The Amazing World of Gumball. *This game takes on the 8-bit properties much like a JRPG game. Available On *Xbox *Wii U *3DS Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Fanon Crossover Category:StormieCreater's Pages Category:VeggieTales Category:The Fearless Five series